Animals are conventionally washed by hand. This requires the application of water, cleaning and conditioning agents and is a highly labor intensive operation. The result is that hand washing is slow, laborious, and does not produce uniform results, since neither thorough washing nor thorough rinsing can be assured.
Several devices have been created to assist with animal washing. Some pre-existing devices utilize a plurality of bottles, each bottle connected to a control valve that allows shampoos flow from each bottle to be independently opened or closed. An industrial differential pressure injector of the Bernoulli type (often called a venturi or siphon mixer) can be used to create a vacuum upon various sources of shampoo and conditioner products so to draw from storage bottles and aggressively mix the products with the water inducing the vacuum. The resulting mixture is dispensed directly upon an animal to be bathed. An injector bypass valve allows rinse water to be dispensed.